Albion
by Sherlocked95
Summary: Follow up to 'Have a very lewd Christmas' and previous. Prompt fill for Shivani. She left a comment on 'Those Three Words' asking for: "Merlin scares Arthur by landing himself in the hospital because of something, with a really cute and fuffy ending would be awesome". Arthur gets the call that Merlin's been in an accident just as he's leaving work. He's never been so terrified.


He gets the call when he's just leaving work. He's in the elevator on the way down to the underground car park when his phone rings. He glances down at the caller ID and doesn't recognise the number, but he guesses it's probably Merlin calling from the bookshop.

"Hey," he greets. "I'm just leaving work."

"Is this Arthur Pendragon?"

The voice is feminine and unfamiliar and the quiet, calming tone to it sets alarm bells off immediately.

"Yes," he answers. "Who is this?"

"My name is Elaine. I'm a nurse for Albion Hospital; you're number was the only one listed as Mr Emerson's emergency contact. You're his partner?"

"I...yes. I am. Is Merlin...?" His heart's pounding in his chest. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid your partner has been in an accident," her tone has that practised soothing quality of most medics. "As far as we can ascertain, he was knocked off his bike by a delivery van. He's unconscious and we're assessing his injuries now."

Arthur's breath feels frozen in his lungs, his grip slackening on the phone as he stares in shock at the elevator doors. Beside him, Gwaine offers a concerned look but Arthur can only try and force down the panic that slammed into him as soon as Elaine said Merlin was in an _accident_.

"Is he," he starts, voice cracking slightly. "I mean, he's okay?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mr Pendragon," Elaine promises. "If you're able to come to the hospital..."

"Yes," he agrees quickly. "Yes, I'll be there soon."

He finishes the call in a daze, his heart crashing in his chest. _Merlin_. His Merlin, in an accident. _Unconscious. _They don't know if he'll be okay.

Oh God, no. He refuses to acknowledge the idea that Merlin might _not _be okay and waits impatiently for the elevator to reach the right floor. He's aware that he's shaking slightly but everything fades into the background with the knowledge that Merlin's been taken to the hospital.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asks. "Mate, are you okay?"

"I...Merlin," he says quickly, voice shaking. "He's been in an accident. He's at the hospital. I have to go."

"I'll take you," Gwaine tells him immediately. "No offence, but you're in no fit state to drive."

Arthur nods in agreement. He doesn't care how he gets there, he just needs to be there _now_. He has to see Merlin, to make sure he's okay...Christ, he just needs to _see_ him.

He's barely aware of the drive there. He vaguely notices that Gwaine's talking to him, assuring him that Merlin will be okay, that everything's fine. He doesn't answer. Taps his fist against his knee repeatedly, impatient. Thankfully, Gwaine isn't perturbed when Arthur snaps at him out of urgency, just nods and continues to reassure him as they pull into the hospital car park.

He practically sprints into the hospital. The woman on reception is kind and reassuring and she tells him to sit in the waiting area. He's impatient and he wants to snap, wants to yell that he needs to see Merlin, but he knows panicking isn't helping anyone so he gives a sharp nod and takes a seat.

He closes his eyes and cups his hands in his lap, bouncing his knee up and down. Fear's taken residence inside him, curling behind his ribs, stealing his breath. He's terrified, absolutely shit scared about Merlin, and it's hard to deal with. He hasn't felt this way since Morgana was in hospital when he was fifteen after almost drowning.

He remembers the sheer, overwhelming relief he felt when they were told that she'd be perfectly fine.

He prays he feels that again soon. The idea of Merlin being badly hurt kills him.

Finally, a nurse calls him through. Her smile is kind and her voice cheerful as she says something to him, but he's not really listening. She seems to realise this and shakes her head slightly in understanding, waving him through to the right room. He takes a deep breath to brace himself and walks in.

Merlin's sat up in the hospital bed, sipping water through a straw and reading a magazine that one of the doctors has given him. There's three stitches at his hairline and his right arm is in a sling, but other than that he looks perfectly healthy.

Arthur's knees nearly give out with relief.

Merlin looks up then, smiling widely when he sees him. "Arthur, hey."

"Don't ever do that to me again," he grumbles, taking the seat next to the hospital bed. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Merlin's smile is fond. "I'm okay. Mild concussion, dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist that they're going to put in a cast in a minute, but I'm okay. I'll heal."

Arthur reaches out and links his hand with Merlin's uninjured one, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay," Merlin repeats, softer. "I love you."

Arthur holds Merlin's hand against his lips, reassuring himself that his partner's safe. "I love you too, you clumsy idiot."

* * *

**I'm currently accepting prompts for this 'verse or anything else you'd like to see (I'm taking prompts for both Merlin and Teen Wolf) so if there's something you'd like, feel free to leave a prompt in my askbox on tumblr, or just pop in and say hello :)**

**Tumblr: dontbeobviousmoriarty**


End file.
